


Dangerous Game

by Kyukitsune



Series: Chained Love [1]
Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jekyll and Hyde musical, Romantic desire, dangerous game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: Kirsty is trying not to admit her feelings for the one who seems to be always out to get her but can she really denies what's in her soul, will he be able to convince him to join in the darkness and be his?  Song from the Frank Wilbur Musical Jekyll and Hyde





	

It had been a long day for Kirsty as she was walking back towards her apartment after what seem like forever and wanting nothing more than to take it easy and relax.

Today seem to have taken the life out of her after having to attend her husband's funeral and then having the after party to attend, taking everyone's grief and support before everyone finally left and she was allowed to go home for the night.

The whole place seems so quiet and empty, almost void of any life at all now with her husband dead and she a grieving widow left in its' place.

Well not so much in grievance, more like relief and glad to finally get rid of that scumbag she had called her husband. And good riddance, she thought as she step in and went towards the kitchen to grab herself a cold bottle of wine. She stood in front of the fridge and saw the picture taped there of her and Trevor and taking it off the door and holding it in her hand.

She could not believe what a fool she'd been thinking she knew about Trevor after four years of marriages but underneath that charming façade, he was a no good, lying son of a bitch who dare to fuck women behind her back and then had the nerve to try and kill her for money.

Well she showed him and couldn't help smiling as she thought of the torture he must be going through right about now.

"Well Trev, I hope you're having fun where you are, I bet they're making your stay there very _pleasurable_ along with your fucking sluts! May you and your whores burn in hell!"

She could almost see him in her mind the torture he was being put through, his body being pierced with many hooks and dangling there like a caught fish along with those women and his partner, all crying out in pain and begging to be release, saying they done nothing wrong, that they were innocent.

Kirsty snorted at that. Innocent, yeah sure, that's not what you and my husband were doing would be consider innocent as she look to the trashcan where a dozen tapes were and was about ready to strike a match and burn them along with all the videos of her and Trevor together.

They were nothing but a bunch of lies and betrayal. She had watched them all, finding Trevor in many provocative positions and seem please with himself with what he did with his boss, their neighbor and even that masseuse chick.

It made her gut burn with raw anger and felt the rage building up inside as she watched where they did it from the kitchen, the living room, god even on her fucking bed!

Trevor thought he was oh so clever, well Trevor didn't even think that two could play this game. Hell knows no fury like a woman's scorned that's for sure! And oh she wanted to make him suffer especially when he hand her the piece that would have give her victory once and for all.

She look to the side where sitting on the edge of the coffee table was the puzzle box Trevor had given to her as an anniversary present.

It seem so long, almost a week now after she had been pulled out of the river, the car still submerge while the paramedics were coming to her aid, checking to see if she was all right and then the detective had come over and hand her back the piece, wanting her to have it as a keepsake.

Yeah right, more like the box wanted him to hand it back to her, no obligation necessary but she had willingly taken it, thanking him before one of the officers gave her a lift back to her place.

At first she didn't know what to do with it, whether she should chuck it out or try and find something to break it with. But one thing she learn over the years and after seeing what kind of monstrosity comes from within that thing, that evil was never easy to destroy and the box was sure to always to return to her hand like before, always waiting for her to open it and unleash the hell that was in there.

Even now she could see almost hear it calling out to her, _Open me, open me and let yourself find the wonderful pleasure in pain. You know you want it, you want it more than anything. You want to have the darkness take you, you want_ _ **him**_ _to take you!_

_No!_ She shook her head, trying to shake those thoughts from her mind, not wanting to fall for that temptation that was trying to reach out to her. No, she'll be damned if she let herself fall for such a trick and let him get what he wanted.

She needed to something to distract her and decided to turn on the stereo and went to laid back on the couch, sipping at her wine and finally let herself unwind.

_I feel your fingers -  
Cold on my shoulder -_

_Your chilling touch,  
As it runs down my spine -_

_Watching your eyes  
As they invade my soul -_

_Forbidden pleasures  
I'm afraid to make mine._

She couldn't help but find herself lost under the soothing melody of the singer's voice, there was something about it that seem very compelling and alluring as she continue to listen.

It was like she was being drawn in all of a sudden, the dark ravenous temptation that seem to be there as she closed her eyes and imagining herself feeling the raw desire, the gravitational pull towards one being, one dangerous individual, not like any man, no something more terrifying and yet couldn't help as she envision the one who dare to haunt her waking dream.

_At the touch of your hand -_  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -

_I am out of my mind -_  
I am out of control -  
Full of feelings I can't define!

She was so deep in thought that she had not realize her mind was calling out to him in her subconscious state. Even as she would not willing admit it, it seem that the one she was thinking about had sense her and despite him not able to be brought forth but able to invaded her dream almost immediately, wanting to dwell deeper into her thoughts and hoping to finally once and for all claim what was his.

* * *

She found herself standing inside the dark room, the many pillars moving slowly, the many grotesque pieces that were strung up on their side in a strange and horrific display. This place, oh she was so familiar with it but wondering how did she come here, wondering if she might have who seem to make her feel something no other ever done.

She continue to wander until she heard Pinhead's voice right behind her, **It's a sin with a name -** and whirled around but saw no one there.

Kirsty looking around to find where he was and whispered softly to herself, _Like a hand in a flame -_  
  
Pinhead finding it amusing as he watched as she continue to look for him in her vain attempt to find him, **And our senses proclaim…**  
  
Then they spoke together at once as they said, __**It's a dangerous game!**  
  
Pinhead then appeared slowly from the shadows, merging right before her just as she remember, from his dark leather attire to the pins that adorn his entire face. But this time it was only him, none of the others were around and was just the two of them in this place which made Kirsty unease about this whole thing, especially being left alone in his presence and feeling wary of what was going on.

Pinhead began to walk towards her and she backing away slowly, feeling something pulling at her towards him but trying to fight against it.

Pinhead smiled inwardly, sensing her distress and knowing what was going on as she was trying not to give in to what she wanted, but oh she would come around, he would not let her slip from him like last time.

**A darker dream -**  
That has no ending -  
That's so unreal  
You believe that it's true!

**A dance of death -  
Out of a mystery tale -**

**The frightened princess  
Doesn't know what to do!**

**Will the ghosts go away? -**  
  
Kirsty tries to ignore what he was saying, cupping her hands over her ear shouting, trying to ignore what he said, the images that threaten to pour within her head, " _No –"_  
  
Pinhead continues as he strives forward and has no intention of letting her leave as he call to her, bringing up the memories that she had try to buried within her mind but were resurfacing slowly and surely, **Will she will them to stay? -**  
  
Kirsty tries to find someplace to get away but finding none so far and that she was trapped here with him, _No -_  
  
Pinhead move to where Kirsty was and watching as she tries to flee, running down towards the corridor but he knowing she could not escape from the labyrinth they were in. " **Either way, there's no way to win!"**  
  
Kirsty continues to runs even as she heard him call out and knowing he could find her no matter what and yet she still tries to find another way out but no luck as she finds herself deeper within this dark realm and listening to the echoing cries of the tortured and hopelessness behind these walls.

Her mind in turmoil, her thoughts running wildly and making her feel dizzy while she leans against a wall to catch her breath while trying to figure out how to get out of there. And yet her mind kept picturing Pinhead though try as she might it would not leave her alone.

_All I know is' I'm lost -_  
And I'm counting the cost -  
My emotions are in a spin!  
I don't know who to blame...  
  
Pinhead watching as Kirsty struggles and seeing how close she was to be giving in and walks up behind her, " **It's a crime and a shame!"**  
  
Kirsty whirls around and see him standing behind her and nearly cries out in shock but whispers, " _but it's true all the same."_  
  
Pinhead smirks and then he and Kirsty said at once, " __ **It's a dangerous game!"**  
  
He grab her arms holding her close and their bodies meld together as if they were one piece now, moving to the others rhythm in a strange and dark tempo which made Kirsty's head spin and her heart racing while the same could be said for Pinhead as his was slowly beat for the first time.

Kirsty had try to break away but it seem her strength seem to have left her as she look into his dark eyes, eyes that seem to dwell deep into hers.

__**No one speaks -**  
Not one word -  
But what words are in our eyes 

Kirsty moans as she felt his hands reach down her waist, those cold hands making her feel all a tingle as it touch her and feeling it against her skin. It was strange, it made something inside her seem to come alive, a warm fiery passion that no man has ever done to her before, not even her husband and was only he that could bring it out no matter how she like to deny it.

_Silence speaks –_ **Silence Speaks** __  
Loud and clear – **Loud and clear!** __  
  
_**All the words we (** _ _don't_ __**) want to hear!**

__**At the touch of your hand -**  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine - 

__**I am losing my mind -**  
I am losing control -  
Fighting feelings I can't define!  
  
Kirsty whispered as she edge closer to him, her lips barely touching his, " _It's a sin with no name –"_  
  
Pinhead reach to stroke her head and seeing the passion burning within those eyes, just like he felt coming from her spirit, still there and still kindling from so long ago and seeing that it belong to him, her, mind, body and soul.

**No remorse and no shame -**  
Fire, fury and flame -  
  
Kirsty speaking once more as she look him straight in the eyes as she reach to touch his face, wary of the pins that were there and finally giving in to her inner desire, " _Cos the devil's to blame…"_

_**And the angels proclaim  
** _

Pinhead brought his head down and made to brush his lips against hers. They stood there for only a moment but seem like eons before he pull away and look her straight in the eyes, "Kirsty…"

Kirsty look to him and thinking how much she desired him, how even thought she hated him, she couldn't deny her true feelings and how her place was by him. She nodded and he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the apartment, the stereo continues to play while the puzzle box slowly shifted back into its' original form and no trace of Kirsty was left there as she went to join him in his world where she rightfully belong.

_**It's a dangerous game!** _


End file.
